silver_diamondfandomcom-20200213-history
Volume 03: Switch All On
Switch All On is the third volume of the Silver Diamond series. Publisher's Synopsis After capturing Tohji, the assassin sent after them, Rakan and his two guests return to squabbling over what to eat for dinner. As they discuss things with Tohji, they come to realize that he may not be so different from themselves. Meanwhile, Chigusa begins to realize that his growing affection for Rakan is starting to overcome his desire to drag Rakan back to the other world. But what does Rakan want? And what will happen when the dark prince who shares Rakan's face suddenly shows up in this world? Plot Chapter 7: Rakan The story up until now is briefly summarized. Rakan, Chigusa, Narushige, and the assassin are sitting around a table in Rakan’s house, and Rakan opens the discussion, asking the assassin to explain himself; it is revealed that the assassin’s surname is Tohno. After fending off more of Chigusa’s “seduction”, Narushige mentions that before being blown away into Rakan’s world, he had been summoned to the capital by his mother, Shigeyuki Shigeka. After finding out that both Chigusa and Narushige were sent to his world on purpose, Rakan wonders if he wasn’t as well, and if his mother was a sanome as well. Narushige is positive that she was. Sanome women only give birth to sanome boys. Sanome girls are said to take shelter in the wombs in virgin Shigeka women, which is what made the clan so famous. Since Rakan is from the alternate world, Narushige thinks it’s possible that Rakan is actually the brother of the Prince. Chigusa says this is incorrect, however, because the Prince is an ayame. Tohno denies it, but is countered when Chigusa says that the four of them had probably been blown away to Rakan’s world by Kinrei to get rid of unnecessary people; in Tohno’s case, he had been ordered to kill someone who cannot die, which was the equivalent of saying “and don’t come back!” by Kinrei. The scene shifts to the alternate world, where Shigeyuki and Sae, Narushige’s younger sister and a numbered child, are listening to the gossip of how Narushige disappeared. Shigeyuki leaves and is shown walking down a set of stairs and opening a door. Beyond lies dead, wilted plants, and she wonders how the people of the capital can be the chosen ones “with results like this”. Back in Rakan’s house, Rakan is drying his hair after bathing and thinking about the day’s events. Chigusa walks up and hands Rakan the receipt for the phone bill, prompting Rakan to explain how he got his name. His grandfather had based his name off Arakan, a title given to Buddhist monks who have achieved enlightment. Rakan starts to cry when he realizes that “Rakan” probably wasn’t his real name, but is interrupted when a tree suddenly starts to grow in his yard, visible from a window. Chapter 8: A Quiet Night Everyone in the house has noticed the strange tree, and as they watch, it continues to grow, bursting into blossoms and growing a giant fruit in the center of the tree, a girl curled up inside. Shigeyuki is shown examining the dead trees in a room, thinking that it was no longer possible to produce sanome. Kinrei and the Prince are shown, Kinrei asking the Prince if it were okay to close the portal. Rakan and company are still staring at the “human fruit”, and Chigusa declares that it is a sanome. He proves it by touching a seed to the tree, causing it to grow, and decides that with this, he can leave Rakan to live his life and take the newborn sanome with him. He, Narushige, and Tohno decide to leave in the morning, and Rakan goes to bed. The three stay up and talk about their upcoming trip back home, Narushige and Tohno unsure about the situation. In the morning, Rakan makes a lunch for his departing friends before seeing them off. Before they can leave, however, the Prince and Kinrei appear. Chapter 9: Switch All On Chigusa fires his rifle at the Prince and Kinrei, but Kinrei blocks the bullets. The Prince extends his right arm, which is black and scaly, and kills the gun tree by absorbing its energy. Rakan yells at the Prince to stop, who then extends his arm to attack Rakan. Chigusa jumps in front of Rakan, and Kinrei stops Narushige from attacking. Tohno tosses a seed to Rakan, and Narushige asks Kinrei what he intends on doing with the ayame Prince. Kinrei replies that he wants the world to die, because then a new one will be born. Rakan hands Chigusa the newly-grown Net Gun, who fires at the Prince. Kinrei blocks the shots and grabs the sanome fruit. The Prince asks Rakan to come after them, and the two leave with the sanome girl. Just before they disappear, the sanome opens her eyes and says “Rakan”; he realizes the girl grew from the plant he took from his mother’s grave. Rakan and his friends are left alone in Rakan’s yard, Chigusa’s arm wounded. Rakan asks him why he does the things he does, and Chigusa replies that his mission, to destroy all ayame, was the only thing he could remember after waking up alone on a mountaintop. Rakan feels that his meeting with Chigusa was destiny, and asks him to be taken with him to the alternate world. Volume Extras Double Cast Chigusa and Rakan discuss the appropriateness of Chigusa calling Rakan “my prince”. Reviews Editions Sd3 english.jpg|Silver Diamond 3, English Edition Sd3 french.jpg|Silver Diamond 3, French Edition Sd3 german.jpg|Silver Diamond 3, German Edition sd3.jpg|Silver Diamond 3, Japanese Edition Category:Volumes 1-9 Category:Volumes